1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode processing method and a related apparatus, and more particularly, to a barcode processing method of detecting and adjusting a barcode within an input image and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For business activities such as trading goods and inventory management, barcodes provide a fast and convenient identification method. Barcodes have different coding principles (for example, EAN-13, EAN-8, etc.) according to different requirements. A symbol in a barcode, which is for decoding purposes, is composed of a specific number of identification bars. In a practical implementation, a scanner is utilized to scan and receive reflected light from identification bars of a barcode, and a converter is utilized to convert the reflected light into corresponding electric signals. Apart from decoding with traditional scanners and converters, barcodes may also be applied in conjunction with some modern image processing techniques. A variety of related applications have been developed, for example, a digital camera and a decoding software are utilized to decode multiple barcodes simultaneously.
However, a surface where a barcode is located might be deteriorated due to projection distortion, uneven luminance distribution or interference from other image patterns, and therefore the barcode cannot be decoded correctly. As a result, how to derive a barcode properly in a given image is still a major issue in this field.